The king has been chosen
by Slykiller9136
Summary: Adrian a border city boy from Texas has been chosen to rule over equestria by the previous rulers. Will he do it or just let it be a lost chance.
1. Chapter 1

"Once a king always a king" Unknown

"Just another day sis just another day." "Hey buddy you can't be up there, get down here before you get hurt!" a voce called out from bellow "hmmm oh sorry sir just looking at the city from here it's a nice view of the river as well." "I know it is son now get down." I did what I was told.

"What's your name kid?" asked the officer "its Adrian De winter sir." "Well Adrian you do realize that you are on private property now." "Sorry sir it's just I wanted to see the city being that I was in school all day." "Where you now. What are you?" "Excuse me sir?" What are you senior junior?" I'm a freshmen sir from Cigarroa high school just up the street." "Ah I see well keep your nose clean son I hate for you to be part of all this gang wars that's been going on around here." "Yes sir I'll head home right away" "you do that son and I hope you stay your head in those books and not them drugs." "Yes sir" In reality I was already head deep in this "war". I've lost more than one thing and I'm only holding on by a thread.

(At Adrian's apartment)

"I'm home Katie!" "Big brother where have you been I was board all day since I got home." "Sorry but I have school to you know. "Yah, but its 5:00 and I'm hungry." "Fine take a shower and ill cooked you something to eat deal." "Deal." Yup only a thread holds me down to earth the only thing that in can stand to live for. Let's see what we have to day chicken, ham, noodles, I think I'll just make Mac & Chees. Milk butter and mac done now just need to boil water. It took a while but I finished making us something it wasn't hard just boring. By the time Katie got out from her shower in her pj's I already served her a bowl. Hope you like Mac & chees Katie. "I do just don't eat my bowl" she said with a silly smile. "Hey not my fault you just watched TV while we ate I told you what might happen." "Still it wasn't nice of you to do that." she replied in her childish voice. "All alright I apologies for Sunday now come on let's eat before it gets cold". "Fine but, do you think we can watch TV?" "Okay I guess I see no harm". "Yayyy" Katie shouted in excitement. I grabbed her bowl and mine and placed them on the fold tables used for TV dinners. "So what are we goanna watch Katie?" "How about the hub?" "I guess so" I said as I turned on the TV screen.

After watching the animaniacs Katie fell asleep on my chest like she usually did I didn't mind at all in fact I welcomed it after my mom and dad where caught in a cross fire between two gangs there was very little happiness left in my life. Since then a friend of my parents has given us a room in an apartment complex that he owns and given me and Katie a comfortable life. He's given me and iPhone and one to Katie to keep in touché whenever. Given us whatever he could to keep us happy. I thanked him for everything he's done but, my real goal is to get a job find a place for me and Katie to live and be happy.

After a good five minutes of cleaning and putting away the tables. I picked up Katie and walked in to her room and placed her in her bed tucked her in turned on her night light that would change colors every few minutes then turn off after an hour. Then I closed her door just a bit and left her room which was just across of mine. The only thing left to do was study for the next hour since it was 8:00pm today I was to go over William shakephere. Not a fun thing but I need to pass.

The time was just pass 11pm and a storm just rolled over head dropping rain and clashes of thunder. After I had gotten out of the shower I had put on my shorts and mussel shirt on. I lay on my bed just looking at the celling wondering how life would have been if my parents were still alive. Yet just thinking about it would bring tears to my eyes and a pin to my chest. "Can I sleep with you brother I'm scared." Seeing her with tears and fear in her eyes I allowed her to after all she is just 9 years old. "Fine come here." Katie ran up to my bed and jumped on with her pillow in one hand and her teddy bear that she had since she was 2.

When I woke up it was quiet I woken up before my alarm wich was set to 6am. I had woken up Katie she refused to wake up for a minute then I picked her up and tickled her till she said uncle. "You up now Katie or you need a little more help?" "No I'm fine" "Then come on you have to get ready or you're going to be late" "But it's only 6:10" she said in defiance. "Yah but I still need to make you something to eat now get ready" "Fine" Katie left my room and walk drowsily in to hers. "Don't forget to brush your teeth okay." My only thread.

(On the side walk outside of the apartments)

"You have your homework"

"Yes and do you have your books" Katie replied

"Yes I do now come on Katie we have thirty minutes to leave you at school." "Okay let's get going the bro."

It took us five minutes to drop Katie off at school then ten more minutes to walk to the high school. Usually when I got there I would see someone being beaten for initiation. Then see others smoking, but today was different. There was no one outside just kids running to classes. I checked my phone to only see it was 7:50 and classes don't start till 8:10 then I heard it. Gun shots rang in there air piercing the air faster than the human eye can blink. Screams could be heard from the court yard. I did what every dumb ass would do run towards the scream. In the court yard there was at least two bodies one on the floor against the wall and another in the center of the bull ring. The first one I checked was the closet which was the one sitting against the wall.

"Hey man what's wrong?" he did not respond "Where you shot?" I looked at his shirt bloodied now. I had taken first aid in middle school and to tell you the truth I never real. I had taken first aid in middle school and to tell you the truth I never really thought that I would need that class. I checked his pulse which was faint but there. I pulled off backpack and pulled out the first aid kit. First stabiles the patient, second stop the bleeding, third (which was my own) hope to god you don't fuck up. I managed to stop his bleeding which was good for now. Now I had to turn my attention to the one in the bullring. I ran down to the bull ring with the first aid kit in hand. The one down there was a girl who looked to be in my class. When I arrived to her I looked for a pulse but I felt nothing. I looked her over her face was Wight nothing there no expression just blank. Her eyes were looking straight ahead to nothing. I closed her eyes at least she won't need to live through this now.

Several minutes had passed since then now I'm in the office with police asking me questions about what had happen. "Son do you know what happened in the court yard?" "No I do not Officer I just gotten here no more than twenty minutes ago. Then I heard gun shots coming from the court yard and there were two people one against the wall and another who died before I could get to her in the bullring." "I see well I will look at the videos and see if you're telling the truth which, I know you are since you had a First aid kit with you but, I have to be sure that is all. Do you have any one to come get you seeing how the school will be closed for the day?" "No sir I walked here when I dropped off my sister from school." "Okay then I'll give you a paper to give to the school for your sister to be released to you. Okay" "Yes sir and thank you." I walked out of the office I couldn't get my back pack now that it was evidence. Thought I still had my phone. It took me no longer than 12 minutes to arrive at the elementary. I walked up to the office window that had been surrounded by paper flowers that look like roses. Hello is anyone here?" No response came from the window just nothing. For an elementary this was rear usually when I come over to pick up Katie there was some one around to greet visitors with a cliché smile. "Hello any one here?" still no response. Then I heard it again another gun shoot rang through the halls followed by screams of little children. As if by second nature I called 911. "This is Laredo emergency dispatched what's your emergency" a female voice said calm and cool. "There has been a gun fired in H.B Zachary elementary I fear someone has been shot!" Calm down sir what your name?" "It's Adrian De winter" Stay put officers has been dispatched to your location".

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. Knowing where my sister was I walked slowly not to make a sound. I looked past every room and saw a green paper with a mark signaling that they were a okay I walked passed all of them then I saw my sisters class room where the door had been wide open. My heart sunk lower than the deepest part of the ocean at this point. I walked slowly hugging the wall with my back towards it then peered my head in the door way. I saw a man with a black bandana on and green hat his face was wight. I looked where his gun was pointed he was pointing his gun at the teachers back. I saw where the bullet had pierce her blouse. Blood seeped out slowly but had soaked her blouse. Then he spoke "Now I don't want to hurt the yung was but I won't ask again where the fuck is Mark" Miss Carlson just stated quite. "I Fucking said WHER THE FUCK IS MARK DONER." Again Miss Carlson stayed quite. It was then I began to sneak in. All the children saw me but stayed quite. I grabbed a nearby chair that I held it above my head I snuck up on him and slammed the chair on his head. He was down on the floor I quickly grabbed the gun and released the clip and bullet in the barrel in the trash can as well the gun followed as well. I checked Miss Carlson she had blood flowing solely from her side. "Miss Carlson I need you to take off your shirt so I can treat you!" she looked up at me seeing me she looked a bit happy and she did she had done what I asked. I looked around quickly and found tape and paper towels. I places paper towels around her wound till the roll was gone then secured it with the tape I guide her to her desk chair where she sat. I walked over to the guy on the floor and secured him to the floor with the rest of the tape. It was when I finished the tape the S.W.A.T team entered screaming "LPD put your hands up!" I did what I was told I dropped the roll and one of the members came to me and pulled me off the man taped to the floor. The squad leader I guess ask Miss Carlson what had happen she told him everything.

When we were escorted out there were news vans lined the street for a block all talking through microphones and looking forward towards cameras all of them reporting of what they knew so far then one looked over to me and then they started running over to me and the class. I was already having a crap day I did not need this be for they reached me I picked up Katie who was holding my hand this whole time. I then asked the officer if he can just lead us away from the news reporters. He looked at me and my sister and agreed. He then told his team "Don't let the reporters near the kids got it." With that others started walking over to the reporters with guns down making a line against them. Me and Katie where escorted in to the swat van. Inside was the same officer that had talked to me in the high school office. Good after noon Adrian I thought I told you to go home Son?" "I did I just came to pick up my sister Katie" "Hello Katie" he said while looking at her "you have quite an amazing brother you know that." She just looked at him while hiding behind my arm. "He saved someone in his school and now he saved you and your friends not to mention your teacher miss Carlson right" Katie just nodded. "Now I'm guessing your thinking what's going to happen now. Well I'm going to tell you"

(Meanwhile in canter lot castle)

"Sister how much longer till we finally have our king?" Luna asked celestia who was looking at scrolls sighing while reading others. "I don't know sister I have to read these scrolls now leave me be!" Luna just sat there In silences looking at her sister. "Sister"

_**Authors note: so what do you guys think of it so far. Hope you all enjoy I will rewrite ghost in equestria sky. Pleas review and PM me. Bro Hoof /)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"If a man does his best what else is there" George Patton

"What do you mean mister" Katie asked puzzled. "Your brother is a king not just any king he will rule land beyond imagination Where magic is real" He then looked up to me Adrian do you wish to take this rode and rule with your kind heart and protective nature or live here in the past?" "You're not kidding me are you sir?" "No I am no son I'm telling you the truth and I can take you there." "Katie can come with wright?" "Of course she can she will mostly make friends there before you know it." "Will I be able to return to earth?" "Sadly son the answer to that is no once you go there is no returning back here. Adrian what I'm telling you is all true I'll give you some time to sleep on it but pleas do think about it." "Thank you sir and by the way what's your name sir?" "It's Jackson but my friends call me galaxy."

(Time laps 30 minutes)

After being dropped off by police I held Katie in my arms as she slept while I walked in to the apartment. Then proceeded to Katie's room even though its barely 10 in the morning I felt tiered. Yet even on the sofa the thought of ruling over country if anything was still fresh in my mind. The feeling of sleep crept on me like a warm blanket. Nothing felt heavier than my eyelids to finally I succumbed to the embraced sleep.

(Canterlot castle)

"Sister don't you ever get lonely" Luna asked with a sadden voice. "Yes I do Luna it's just I can't worry about this right now I…We have a kingdom to rule over right now and I understand what your feeling right now but you must push pass it" Celestia replied while reading scroll after scroll. "Sister I mean when we will have him we've waited so long for some pony but now I'm starting to give up on this feeling." "Luna can you please leave me right now I need to get this over with before dusk." Celestia replied a bit annoyed. "But sister" "NOW LUNA" Celestia said using the Canterlot voice which sent papers flying all over the room. "Now look what you made me do!" It was then Luna began to cry and stormed out of celestial's office. Celestia just sat there in quiet realizing what she had just done to her sister still with the mindset of a teen. Celestia stud up on all fours and turned to look out the window. "I haven't forgotten sister I do wish for him but we must allow time to pass till he is ready to be the king that we need for the coming times." "Princess" Celestia looked back seeing a royal guard at the door. "Yes what is it" "Do you wish me to go retrieve Luna princess?" "No let her be she needs time to herself I'll go find her in a bit myself." "Very well princes" The guard left. "Luna just please don't do anything rash."

"Adrian…Adrian wake up wake up brother wake up." "Hu oh it's just Katie." "Wake up Adrian There's fire! Wake up PLAES!" The smell of smoke reached me I woke in fear and cold sweat. "Katie what happened?!" "I don't know I just got up and I smelled smoke then the apartment started to smell of smoke."

I looked around and saw smoke seeping in from the carpet. I got up and carried Katie over my shoulder. I touched to the apartment door "Still cold" I opened the door to see fire engines and firefighters fighting the flames rising from the first floor. The only thing I could think of doing was run down the stairs but, as I race towards them they collapse sending embers and charred pieces of wood everywhere.

Looking at my options I had only two. One stay here and die with Katie in my arms or jump in to the pool just three stories down a fall like this could kill us but, I don't want to die yet. I ran towards the rail with Katie in my arms I jumped on then off the rail on my way to pool below. The adrenaline pumped all through my body giving me the allusion of time slowing down. The feeling of the wind wiping past my face at speed.

Katie screamed in my ear causing me to lose my grip on her on our way down. I heard shouts from on lookers as Katie was nearing concert but not water. I tried to reach for her but before I could time stopped.

I looked around everything stood still nothing moved even the flames seemed to be a picture. Then I saw Katie just frozen feet from earth. Yet out of all this I still fell in to the fridge water below. The tempter felt below freezing causing me to shiver. I swam towards the wall of the pool and climb out.

"Adrian I know what you're thinking right now but you have to come with me" "What who are you?" As on cue one of the bystanders who were frozen in time as it may seem move towards me "I told you before Adrian I'm Galaxy." Still in awe of what was happening I replied "How are you doing all this?" He simply smiled and gave his reply "Magic"

"Magic but, magic is just a fair tail an illusions." I said still recovering from adrenaline "In this world yes magic doesn't exist but, in your kingdom it does." Still in dis belief I replied "What Kingdom I'm not a king what so ever and why would I want to be king of a country I know nothing about?" "True you may not of know of it exists but I assure you it dose there are force that can help you become the king it needs or be its destroyer" Galaxy stopped to take a breath then continued. "There are unseen force at work in your life as you know your parents were taken by quote unquote gangbangers but, that is not true your parents were killed by the very same who just tried to murder you and your sister" "THAT'S A LIE THEY WERE KILLED BY A GANG NOT SOME EVIL FORCE" I screamed in pain from the memory when I was told by my teacher.

"It is all true Adrian I speak only the truth and if you think I'm wrong stay here with your sister and take your chance when danger lies everywhere you walk every corner you pass may just be the very last. Your choice Adrian I can't make you." Now I'm outside off the pool just standing looking at Galaxy.

"Where are we going then?" Galaxy face light up a bit when he heard my response. "No not we just you and you're going to your kingdom it awaits." "Wait what about Katie can she come?" he looked at me then said "If that is what you want Adrian get next to her and catch her." I did what galaxy told me I stood next to her and placed my hands under Katie. He raised his hand and she fell in to my hands screaming.

I hugged her tightly till she stopped screaming. She looked at the crowd then to me and galaxy. "What happen brother are we, are we dead?" She said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "No Katie we aren't dead but, we will be going to a world that we never seen at all where magic exists." Katie looked up at me with eyes wide open "Real magic" she said in a low tone of voice. "Yes Real magic and I will rule like a king and you can be a princess." "Really I can be a princess." Katie said

"Galaxy Lets go if you're saying the truth then I see no purpose to say here at all." "Then lets go home Adrian."

(Canterlot castle)

"Luna I know you are lone some for I am to but, it will take time for the king to come to us" Luna just stared at celestia "He is still young still a _teen_ in his current life he must grow to love the land and are little ponies before we can have him." Again Luna looked at Celestia wondering what she ment by teen. "Luna are you listening to me at all?" "Yes I am sister just…just lonely it's been over a millennia since the promise was made and I'm begging to lose hope sister." "I understand how you feel but just give it time and all things shall fall in to place I promise you that Luna just give it time." celestia began reading and looking over scrolls again.

(Meanwhile over at the meadows near pony vile)

"That was a very Delicious Apple Jack how do you make the best apple pie" Twilight asked. "I would tell y'all but it's an apple family secret" "How secret" Pinkie asked in her normal happy go lucky tone of voice. "Very secret pinkie now any ponies want seconds?" Apple jack asked. "I'm fine darling but can I have some to take for later." "Of course yah can rarity here you go." Apple jack said while cutting another slice of pie for Rarity. "Twi you want any?" "No thank you Apple jack in full from the last one" Twilight responded happily "How about you Rainbow you want any?" "Nah I'm good don't want to gain any unneeded weight that would slow me down but, I will take a short nap I'm to relaxed and full to do anything." Rainbow dash said as she flew on to a branch of the tree that shaded them threw their entire meal. "That does not sound like a bad Idea at all dear I might just join you." "How about you apple jack are you goanna take a nap with us?" Twilight asked. Let me just finish cleanin up here then I'll join y'all in a nap" Apple jack said while placing all the plates in the basket. "Okay just don't take long" twilight said but just as turned around the sky began to change color and the clouds funneled in the sky to a signal point in the sky.

"Rainbow dash is there a storm scheduled to day?" twilight asked while looking up at the sky with every pony doing the same. "No not at all and if there was I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be this massive." Rainbow dash said with a hint of fear. "Then what could it be?" Just then a massive surge of magical energy blasted down from the sky sending shockwaves throughout Equestria. When the blast dissipated they saw one creatures standing up right with a smaller one in his arms. They all looked at the creatures in the distance till flutter shy broke the silence. "Should we go say hi?" she said as she began walking forward slowly. "If fluttery shy has the will I say why not wait for me darling." Rarity said as she trotted to catch up to her. Soon enough they all followed flutter shy.

When Adrian opened his eyes he saw acres of meadow as far as the eye can see in every direction but, something caught his eye straight ahead of him. What looked like six dots in the distance and they began to grow in size as the distance shortened.

"Adrian where are we?" Katie asked when she woken up from her nap. Where home now Katie are new home no violence or crime just like mom and dad wanted for us a life we can live." Adrian mange to say but strangly started feeling weaker by the second till he collapsed with Katie on top of him. "Adrian wake up Adrian wake up pleas its not funny Adrian." Katie kept screaming and that made flutter shy who was just thirty feet ahead fly faster than any one could of imagined landing right next to Katie calming her down then looking at Adrian to see him slip in to a dream state.

_**Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed this one and I know its late but high school is a bitch to get through with a high GPA after all. Till next time Bro Hoof on Yah /) **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Forget the Past but, remember what it taught you" Unknown

Still wondering what or how this strange new _pony_ is since they never seen anything like Adrian or his sister Katie (whom by now cried herself asleep) before in equestria. "Twilight what do you suppose they are; they don't look like any pony I've seen?" Flutter shy asked as she picked up Katie in her wings cradling her like a new born foal." I don't know flutter shy but let's get them to the library so we can send a letter to the princesses about their arrival."

(Meanwhile in celestials' study)

Celestia drooped all things that where being levitated by her magic and looked out the window only to be disturbed by Luna who came galloping in. "Did you feel that sister" Luna said with a bit glee in her voice knowing well what this ment. "Yes I did Luna Guard." "Yes your majesty." The guard pony said after running in then stopping in front of Celestial's desk. "Call flash sentry in now I have a new assignment for him." "Yes your highness" as quick as he appeared he left. "It's him isn't sister "Luna said breaking the silence. Celestia just simply nodded her head while looking out the window. "If we felt it most likely she felt it the same as we did."

"Yes princes Celestia?" Flash said as he stood in front of Celestial's desk next to Luna. Celestia looked at flash and began "You have made impressive strides in your past five years here since you transferred here from the crystal kingdom from a simple guard to second captain of the royal guards but, what I'm about to tell you is something that me and my sister would of never thought about till now." Flash just stood there with a million things going off in his head did I do something wrong, I am I being fired. Luna then again breaking the silence after closing the door behind her and flash "You are being put in charge of the kings guards of two thousand strong from every inch of the kingdom." Then celestia pointed here horn towards flash making him a bit on edge till a bright light was emitted from celestias horn. Blinding him for a brief moment but, when his vision returned his armor changed from the standard issue gold plate to what look like black steal covering his entire body leaving his tail and head uncovered even his helmet which now was levitating towards him from Luna herself.

When princes Celestia brought up her head she looked straight in to flash's eyes then telling him what new command ment. "From here on in you are the commander and chief of the elite guard or the king's guards. You will operate in secrecy even from the king himself till he is ready to wear the crown then and only then will you no longer be listening to us no more you will only answer to the king and him alone." "Are you sure princess what if he becomes a tyrant?" Flash asked still unsure of his new post. Then princess celestia spoke again but in a more secure tone "He won't his heart is pure and his goals are ones of good never evil in mind but till he takes his crown you will watch over him till he is ready." Celestia stopped to take a breath and looked over to Luna to finish up. "Like my sister said he will be Equestrian's king the one its need for quite some time flash. Your mission is to look after him in the shadows but, close in reach when needed. You will assume command of the king's guard effective immediately." Luna then looked to her sister and celestia nodded.

"You will meet your second in command waiting for you at the castle grounds in the gardens. Like you he too will be wearing black armor but his insignia will be like mine and celestias combined on his helmets side now go and meet your men." Luna then turned towards the window and sat down looking at the clouds returning to their original state. "You may go Flash sentry" Celestia said while getting up from the floor on all fours. Flash left the room and closed the door behind him. "Entire division of ponies from every corner of the kingdom at my command if the princess trust me with this much responsibility then I will not fail them."

"Are you sure he will be ready for such responsibility sister?" Luna said as she turned from the window to celestia who was now writing a letter. "He will; I trust flash sentry he shows great promise and he never faulted in his previous battles always giving his enemy a second chance before his own death." Luna just looked at her sister trusting her then walking out the study towards her room to sleep for the day. "I only hope our mother was right in her choice of king for us sister she did have a way of making the right choices.

(Back in pony vile Medical)

"What are they Twilight" spike said as he looked over Adrian who was sound asleep with a few bandages over his limbs. "I don't know spike but I found this in his pockets of his pants" Twilight said as she made Adrian's iPhone appear from her saddle bags. "What is it pinkie" said as she looked at it in awl. "It looks wired how would they use it and what is it for?" Rainbow dash chimed in. "Like I said girls I don't know what it is" "All right ponies visiting hours are over now get going so he can get some rest." Nurse red heart said as she waited by the door. "Oki doki wokie" pinkie said in her usually voice hoping out the room "Let's go girls" Twilight said as she place the device on the night stand right next to Adrian's bed.

(Five hours later in pony vile medical)

"Ahhh my head what time is it wait where's my phone" Adrian looked left and right and found his phone on the night stand next to him and unlocked the phone. The time was 12:00 am "wow I slept all day well that's the best use of a Saturday every" Adrian thought still not at his full senses.

Adrian got out of bed and looked around the room. Nothing looked familiar to him the floor was ice cold the bed was all wrong and looked like a medical bed. Still unsure of what happen he tried looking for his pants but where not near him at all. Adrian neared the door and heard what sounded like hooves hitting tile. The sound began to rise then fall as it left audible range. Adrian opened the door slowly and peered out looking down the hall then up as well. Up the hall he saw a more rooms and anther hallway. Down the hall he saw what looked like a desk and a horse but a smaller version a pony he guessed but, it was different instead of looking like the ones he knew of the pony had more human like face. That sent him through a loop as he tried to grasp but, a splitting headache came causing him extreme pain. He scream at the top of his lungs as he grabbed his head falling down to his knees. Images came running through his head like a movie of what happened in the past twenty four hours.

He was at school he heard shoots in the air, Then he was at his sisters school and he had struck down some one. Then he was home running towards the rails to the pool. He wondered why he would do such a thing. He looked at the apartment from the crowd point of view the building was up in a blaze. When he jumped the building collapsed as he jumped from the railing.

"Sir are you alright!" Nurse red heart looked in worry since had left an hour earlier. The only thing she could do was watch in horror as the strange patient held his head and screamed. Then only thing that came to mind was to put him in his bed till he stopped screaming. Which did not take long? When he stopped his body went limp. Nurse red heart took this time and dragged him to his bed the lifted him on it.

Nurse red heart looked at the patient then read his chart

**Pony vile general Hospital **

**Date November 12 2013**

**Patient ID# 154667**

**Gender/ Male**

**Weight/ 150lb **

**Height/ 5ft 10**

**Doctor/ **

**Blood type/ A+ **

**Heart rate/ normal **

**Blood pressure/ normal **

**Patient seems stable and vitals see good but unsure what stable means for some (Thing) like him but we still know nothing of his antonym. **

When nurse red heart place the chart back on the end of the bed she looked at Adrian and, just wondered what she got herself in to when she volunteered to take the graveyard shift to watch over Equestrians' new visitor. "What am I goanna do with this one and I do hope Stacy will be fine with spending the night with grandma and grandpa's house." Nurse red heart left the room and close the door behind her.

When she did two colts stepped out from the shadows wearing the same armor as flash with helmet on and all that shown was their tails and ears The only way you could tell the difference from the two was their tail and ears. "Sir target area is secure there are ten units patrolling the perimeter of the hospital and, ten more patrolling the building." "Good job ghost continue patrol but be for you do Commander wants confirmation on the king." "Copy that will co over." The armored pony walked up to the unconions king and with a click a picture was taken and sent to command. Both ponies stepped back and disappeared in the shadows.

(The following morning)

Adrian opened his eyes to see a plain celling of wight and the faint smell of eggs in the air. This was enough for him to get up from his bed to see a tray on a table that he can swivel his way over the bed. He looked down at the tray to see toast with jam scramble eggs and finally a tall glass of orange juice. He knew that it's been some time since he ate something.

When Adrian finished his meal he heard hooves sounds approaching the door. Then a brown colt opened the door with a clip board in from of the being levitated in front of him with a very light brown aura on the clip board and the same aura on his horn. looked up from the board "Ah you're awake! How was your sleep sir?" asked "Good doc but I must ask am I in equestria?" Adrian asked as he moved the table away. looked at Adrian with a surprised face "You know of this place?" "Of course I do okay not really I was sent here with my sister and' wait where's Katie?" Adrian asked now worried that Katie was left on earth by her self. saw the look on his face then continued "Oh the little one that came with you she is with Miss Flutter shy. That little one wouldn't let go of you till miss flutter shy calmed her down." stopped to take a breath. Then he continued "I know you would wish to see your sister but I must ask you a few questions first. "Adrian just looked back at the doctor and allowed him to ask his questions.

(Kings guards HQ)

Flash sentry still getting used to all this new _technology_ surrounding him. The armor that he wore was that above normal as his second in command had explained "Our armor has capabilities that surpass that of the royal guards. Not only can we go under water we can be there as long as needed supplying us with twenty four hours of air and provide us with a camouflage that allows us to blend in as we are not even there." Even his can do the same but, one thing that separated his from the others was the ability to produce a shield. With the radius of 50ft and hold it for as long as its needed but it drained its user of energy. Something that can repel all magic to protect can kill its user.

That idea sent shivers down his spine yet one thing that he wondered was when was all this made and who made it? All good questions to ask princes Celestia and Luna.

_**Authors note: hope you guys enjoy this one. Oh and Bro hoof /)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Try not to become a man of successes but, a man of value." Albert Einstein.

When doctor hooves finally left, Adrian had told him all he knew about human antonym; which was based on high school health education. After ten minutes of looking at the celling Nurse Red Heart walked in holding a clip board in her mouth as she waked up to Adrian whom by now was sitting up on his bed.

"How are you to day sir?" Nurse red heart asked while giving Adrian the clipboard and pen. "I'm doing pretty well but I'm not sure why I need to be here in the first place?" "It's was just to make sure you were fine but, doctor hooves wants you to relax and take it easy okay?" Adrian nodded his head as he sigh the release forms to leave the hospital.

Nurse red heart grabbed the clip board and walked out the room.

Adrian then lay back on the bed and looked at the celling "Now I'm here in equestria but what am I to do?" as if on cue Katie came running through the door at full speed towards Adrian only stopping next to the bed. "Brother are feeling better?" Adrian was a bit surprised how good spirited Katie was but not to seem mean he answered her. "I'm feeling better now seeing you" "Really Adrian!" "Yup but I will ask something you do you know what happened to my clothes?" Katie step back and saw that Adrian was in a hospital gown "Oh yah miss Rarity has them she's very nice she even made me so new clothes and did the same for you!" "Did she now well I guess I will have to thank her seeing that we left all our clothes back home." I wonder how it will be back home?

A few minutes passed since Katie came in then came in flutter shy. "Ahh there you are Katie" Fluttery shy said "Oh your up Adrian hope you feel better? Adrian looked at the Flutter shy her pink mane was long and her yellow coat gave him a calming feeling I'm doing better but may I ask you one thing?" Flutter shy walked closer to at Adrian "Of course you can; what is it that I can help you with?" Adrian cleared his throat then asked his question " Do you have any idea where my close are?"

Flutter shy cooked her head back and thought for a minute "Oh your clothes are with Rarity she said they were filthy and cannot let any pony walk around in such things." Adrian was a bit mad since those were his favorite pants. "Did she throw them away?" Adrian asked a bit worried this time. "No she has them with her, do you want me to call her for you?" Flutter shy asked. "Yes pleas I really am not a big fan of wearing nothing but boxers and this thing!?" 'Oh okay I'll hurry then" Flutter shy said as she began to hurry up out the door and closing it behind her.

Adrian just sat on a nearby chair looking over his iPhone. The battery life was still 99% "How is it still at 99 I'm sure I must have been out for a while?" Adrian questioned but just shrugged it off seeing there were other things more important at the time.

"Katie get out from there I know you're hiding under the bed" "How did you know?" Katie asked after getting up from the floor after crawling out from under the hospital bed. "Easy you didn't leave with flutter shy and I know you're still afraid of the closet."

"Fine you win brother"

"Katie" "Yes Adrian" She replied while getting on the bed that was a bit high for her. "How do you like it here in this world?" Adrian asked in a surreal voice. "What do you mean brother I thought we were only visiting?" Adrian looked up to the ceiling then panels that you would find in a hospital were all wight with one giving way to a vent.

"No Katie were not just visiting we are going to be living here for a really long time" Adrian looked back down to Katie "Katie are you okay" Katie's eyes began to water then the expected happen she jump off from the bed and in to Adrian's lap burring her face in to the hospital gown that was now being soaked. "What's wrong Katie?" Katie just continued crying in to the hospital gown

Katie looked up to Adrian with tears still trickling down her cheeks "I…I..I MISS MOM AND DAD!" she cried out. Adrian just sat in shock of what he heard from Katie. He knew that she had missed them greatly but, he did not know that she bolted everything inside. Katie continued to sobbed in to the gown

"Katie I know you miss mom and dad I do to its just that this new world could give us the life they always wanted for us" Katie looked up back to Adrian with her sobbing quieting down to hiccups. "Really Adrian" Adrian look to his sister and saw I bit of happiness come to her eyes "Really Katie dad and mom would of loved to see you be a real princess" Katie looked to the celling then back to Adrian her tears have stopped now but her eyes were with a hit of red. "Adrian what do you think mom would of said about our new friends?"

"Friends what do you mean by friends Katie?" Katie smiled a bit the replied "the nice ponies said that we were there friends." Adrian just looked at Katie and felt something in his heart spark a bit "Friends hu well I guess we do have friends now how about that."

The door handle began to move. When it open a wight unicorn appeared her mane looked well kept. Her mark on her hind leg was four diamonds. Then flutter shy walked in behind her with a brown bag being levitated with a aura around it.

Still in the chair with Katie getting off Adrian and walking over to the wight mare and giving her a hug "you must be Rarity" Adrian said while getting of the chari and walking towards her. "Why yes I am and it's very nice to meet you Katie has told me much about you." Rarity said as she floated the bag over to Adrian. "What is this" Adrian asked as he grabbed the bag out of the air.

"Why it's your clothing dear; I've washed them and repaired them so they seem like new." "Thank you rarity for my clothing." "It was nothing dear I wouldn't want any pony going out in such hideous clothing." Rarity replied while picking up Katie with her magic and setting her on her back. "Now I do think you would want some privacy while you change so me, Fluttrshy and, your sister here" she said while opening the door with her magic, will be waiting outside with the others." "Thank you again for everything." "No need just get dressed we have plans for you."

When to door closed Adrian locked it behind them so he can have some privacy. "Mom Dad if you can hear me did I do the right thing coming here to this place leaving everything we knew on earth; or was this the worst mistake I will ever make?"

(**Somewhere in equestria)**

"You think he will be ready for the challenges ahead as king Galaxy?" some pony asked as she stared at the crystal wall that showed Adrian in the hospital room in a frozen image. "He will be ready for if he isn't all of equestria will fall to darkness and suffering" Galaxy said as he appeared from behind the mare. "He will face enemy unkowned from any of us but, If he can rise up over them equestria will have the king it need for a very long time." "But count we just use the elements of harmony on the darkness?" the mare asked. " I would of preferred that but, the elements are what are causing the darkness." "What do you mean Galaxy?" "All over equestria there is darkness in every ponies hearts and them elements drive their power from all living things in equestria and the world."

"Then how will he defeat this enemy that resides in all of us?" "That my dear will be his design and his choice."

_**Authors note: Hope you guys enjoy this one sorry it's so late but better late than never right. I will be writing more now since im done with school for till the six of 2014. Later every pony. **_


End file.
